


Just Hold On

by jacksbrokenheart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: After Jay's Death, Friendship, Gen, Just Hold On Louis, Other, x factor - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksbrokenheart/pseuds/jacksbrokenheart
Summary: Szanuję Cię jako artystę, szanuję Cię jako człowieka. Twoja mama była z ciebie bardzo dumna.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jestem dumna z siły i odwagi Lou i po to napisałam tego fika. Słuchajcie przy tym ''Just Hold On'', tak będzie najlepiej.  
> Enjoy.

Nie mógł oddychać.

Szloch palił go w gardle, żal objął płuca i nie pozwalał im się rozszerzać.

Za kulisami było nieporównywalnie ciszej niż na scenie, ale przez to dzwoniło mu w uszach i nie mógł odwrócić swojej uwagi od powtarzających się w jego głowie, jak na zepsutej taśmie, słów Simona.

Szanuję Cię jako artystę, szanuję Cię jako człowieka. Twoja mama była z ciebie bardzo dumna.

Jeśli tęsknota mogłaby zabijać, leżałby już martwy. Przetarł twarz rękoma, żeby pozbyć się uczucia przylegającego do jego skóry smutku. Wysysał on z niego ostatki sił, a musiał być silny, nawet jeśli najchętniej by wył. Jego rodzeństwo potrzebowało starszego brata, który potrafiłby ochronić je od bólu całego świata.

Niestety, Louis nie był pewien czy umiałby teraz ochronić kogokolwiek.

Podniósł wzrok, kiedy wyczuł, że ktoś się zbliża i na moment stanęło mu serce.

Liam. Niall. Zayn. Harry. Byli tu wszyscy, cała czwórka. Razem.

Naprawdę bardzo chciał coś powiedzieć, pokazać jak dobrze sobie radzi i że będzie l e p i e j, ale czuł się jak wrak i z wrażenie zaschło mu w ustach. Wiedział, że się zjawią, bo byli czymś więcej niż zespołem, i wiedział, że będą go wspierać, ponieważ byli także czymś więcej niż przyjaciółmi, jednak zobaczenie ich na własne oczy sprawiło, że zapiekło go pod powiekami. Tak bardzo miał ochotę płakać. Na scenie powstrzymywał łzy przez niemal cały czas.

Jego serce bolało. Bolała go cała dusza i całe istnienie.

Tęsknił za mamą.

Pierwszym, który go przytulił, był Harry. Owinął swoje długie ramiona w marynarce od Gucciego i przyciągnął go do siebie. Louis odrobinę zapomniał, jak jest wysoki i jak to jest tonąć w jego objęciach.

Potem Liam i Niall, niemal równocześnie, dołączyli do nich. Zayn przez chwilę tylko patrzył, jakby bał się zrobić coś nie tak, albo jakby nagle przestał być częścią ich pięcioosobowej mini rodziny. Wystarczyło jednak jedno załzawione spojrzenie Louisa, rzucone ponad ramionami chłopaków, żeby i on go objął.

Stali więc tak, przytuleni jak dzieci, chociaż każdy z nich był już mężczyzną, kiedy publiczność X Factora kolejny raz kogoś oklaskiwała.

\- Po prostu się trzymaj - wyszeptał któryś z jego przyjaciół - b r a c i - nieważne który.

Louis wziął głęboki oddech.

Taki miał zamiar.

Trzymać się.

Ale na razie zwyczajnie pozwalał swojemu bólowi odejść razem z każdą spływającą po jego policzkach łzą.


End file.
